Levi punishes eren
by Imitatia
Summary: Eren comes home past curfew and….?


"Shit, shit , shit, SHIT!  
I'm 20minutes past my curfew!  
commander Levi's going to be so angry!-" Eren thinks to himself as he runs toward his dorm feeling sick just imagining how Levi might react. After all, he did make a promise with him that he would never pass curfew again just yesterday.

"Alright I'm at the door but...damn I need a good excuse in why I was late. Come on Eren, Think! Think! Think! Whatever I have nothing, better just get in before I'm another minute late. " , Eren opens the door slowly, making the creeking door sound 5times louder than it should be. He let's out a sigh of relief when he notices Levi is nowhere to be found.

Eren slowly walks toward his room tiptoeing around the dorm when he suddenly walks right into Jean just around the corner.  
"Eren! Where were you? Commander Levi was furious looking for you." Jean says, with a slight smirk on his face. He lets out a quiet laugh.  
Suddenly Jean, in a sarcastic manner, making sure everyone in the dorm awake can hear, blurts out," OH HEY EREN! HERE YOU ARE! YOU'RE PAST CURFEW AGA-" Eren cuts him off with a punch to the face. "God dammit Jean! What's your problem? You know what commander Levi would do if he sees me tonight!"  
"I would do what?" Eren freezes when he heard the cold, yet furious voice coming from right behind him. Slowly turning his head towards the figure standing behind him, he almost wants to run out again when his eyes lock with Levi's angry glare. Eren turns back to Jean hoping for some back up but he realizes that Jean has run off somewhere already before Levi could do anything to him, causing a scene in the middle of the hall way.

"I-I um, I can explain! Please Commander before you say anything I just need to- " Just when Eren was about to start explaining his whole situation, his right cheek encounters Levi's palm, causing him to lose balance and fall to the floor.  
"I don't need to hear any excuses brat. Seems like having a talk with you about your behaviors like yesterday doesn't teach you anything",Levi says as he pulls his belt from his pants not breaking eye contact with Eren the whole time.  
"What disobedient dogs like you need is a corporal punishment." Levi grabs Eren over his shoulder carrying him to his office as Eren squirms around afraid of what his near future would look like.  
As they enter the office, Levi drops Eren to the floor near his desk.  
"Get up and bend over brat. I'm going to teach you a lesson"  
Eren looks up at Levi with mercy in his eyes.  
"Please commander, I'm 15, I-I'm too old for this kind of punishment. I can run around the track for however long you wish tomorrow, o-or I'll be clean up duty for the rest of the month, or-"  
Eren is cut off by two simple words

Accepting the fact that pleading to Levi was useless at this point, Eren slowly makes himself toward the desk and bends over. Waiting on the first whip to come down on his rear end, Eren turns his attention toward Levi.  
"You expect to receive your punishment like this? Are you stupid? You're receiving a spanking, pull your pants down."  
Unsure of what he has just heard, Eren makes a slightly confused face to Levi.  
"Don't make me say it again dog. You either pull your pants down or I pull it down for you, the results after that would be much worse though so you make your choice."  
It doesn't take long until Eren listens to Levi's command and slides his pants down to his knees, exposing his rear end.  
Eren grabs on to the other side of the desk as he hears the sound of a belt being swiped down.  
Spank! Eren holds back his tears as Levi's belt meets his ass over and over again. Occasionally letting out a slight whimper from the pain he feels every lash.  
" . . . . ." Levi says as he sneaks in a whip between every word.  
"Ah! Please commander, ow! No more, I won't! I won't ever be late again! Please! No more! Ah!" Eren pleads, letting his tears roll down his cheeks now, for he can't hold it in with all the pain he's feeling.  
Levi grabs Eren's hair making him arch his back. He whispers into Eren's ear between gritted teeth."you don't pick when I'm done brat. Congratulations, you just won yourself another 50set of whipping."  
Eren lets out a quiet squeal, biting his lips trying to ease the pain.

After what seems like forever, Levi finally stops and orders Eren to pull up his pants. Eren does as he is told and turns around to face Levi, although he appears a little blurry through his tears.  
"That better have taught you a lesson because the next time you do something stupid, I'm going to spank you in front of the squad to make sure they all see your pathetic self. Now get out of my office brat."

"...yes sir." Eren says as he heads to his room.


End file.
